pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phinsworld
Plot Phineas starts an online comic about his group of friends and it becomes an instant hit. But when it's Isabelle's turn to write the comic, will she take a story arc too far? Meanwhile, Candace is trying to decipher a text Jeremy sent her and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is attempting to rid the world of bleeding permanent markers. Episode Summary It's a typical Saturday morning for the Flynn-Fletcher stepbrothers. Ferb is looking through his email when he sees a forward from a relative with a web comic in it. He shows it to Phineas, who remarks, "Hey, Ferb, wouldn't it be cool if — ?" Ferb cuts him off with "Yes, yes, I know what we're going to do today." Candace is in her room, brushing her hair and humming absently to herself, when her phone rings. It's a text from Jeremy. "hey candace i'll see u l8r at googolplex :x". Candace wonders aloud what the emoticon ":x" could possibly mean, and begins to frantically text everyone she knows. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet are in Phineas and Ferb's room around the computer. They watch as Ferb draws a quick sketch of all of them. Buford complains that Ferb's doing everything and everyone else just sits around, and Phineas comes up with the idea that they'll just switch off artists every comic. As Ferb is drawing Perry, Phineas says, "Talking of semi-aquatic cartoony-lookin' mammals, where's Perry?" Perry is shown already at DEI, glued to the floor with glitter glue. Dr. Doofenshmirz explains that he was drawing a Mudkip when he realized that the marker he was using had bled through the paper onto his desk, permanently etching a beaming Mudkip. He goes on to say that he is going to rid the world of all permanent markers so that he will never ever leave any of his doodles on his desk. "Behold, the Perminator-delator!" Candace is on the phone with Stacy, trying to explain what a colon looks like. Even when she says it's simply two parallel dots, she still doesn't get it. Isabelle waltzes into Phineas and Ferb's room and demands that she be allowed to write a comic. Phineas grudgingly lets her, knowing that she'll probably find some way to blackmail him. Her comics are terrible, noodly stick figures, and everyone tells Isabelle to get lost. be continued Songs None. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He does not enter his lair; he is already seen at DEI. Evil Jingle Doof is still scrubbing the counter! Memorable Quotes be continued Background Information *None yet. Continuity *The evil jingle is very similar to the one in Spray Paint. Allusions *'Eddsworld': The episode name is a reference to Eddsworld. *'Pokémon': Doofenshmirtz is drawing a Mudkip. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Alyson Young as Isabelle Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Che's Articles Category:Articles under construction